The Arsenic Origin's
by Spartaslayer101
Summary: This is a beginning's story for an original character of mine. Arsenic, The Archangel of Death is sent through various dimensions to find out just what happened to the old God. As she battles various enemies, her greatest enemy is herself.


Dark, darker than the deepest depths of hell. That was Arsenic's prison, where she had been since her very creation. In fact you could even say that hell would seem like the highest of heaven compared to this prison. But she belonged here. If she ever got out, I would kill everyone, she thought. Even being an Archangel couldn't get her out of this prison. Especially since she was the Archangel of Death. It was however, for good reason that she was locked inside this suffocating cell of never ending darkness. Her power was too great for…everything really. But as long as she had her intellect, she had all the company she needed. Suddenly a light appeared ahead, so small and yet so engulfing at the same time. Go on, check it out, her instincts told her.

"Reaper…," a disembodied voice called.

She looked directly at the light, practically rendering her blind do to her time in the darkness. She stood up, unaware that she had even been sitting in the first place. She walked blindly towards the light, reaching in front of her for something to hold so she could steady her self and of course she found nothing. It has been so long since she had stood, or has it? The darkness was cold and stole her senses from her, robbing her blind, quite literally. She was only a few feet away when a hand reached through the light. She took it and was pulled into the light. As she passed through the light, she fell onto her hands and knees on a warm smooth floor.

"This is the Archangel of Death, the famous Crimson Reaper? Pathetic!" An unknown voice stated.

Rip them apart! Hang them from their own entrails! Oh god, that voice was back! She had been in her prison so long that she developed an alternate personality, in her cell it had grown tired of torturing her mentally. Arsenic had a strong will, but this voice was just to loud to shut up!

"What's wrong with her? Why does she look so pained?" A different voice asked.

That's right, there are others here.

"Look at her wing's! The color of obsidian just like God said!" A third voice exclaimed.

Arsenic opened her eyes slightly, light practically pouring into her eyes. It took a little while for her eyes to adjust, maybe two minutes, when she stood up staring at the smooth white marble floor.

"Come on, let's get her some clothes," the second voice commanded.

Arsenic looked down and noticed she was in fact, nude. Even she hadn't imagened herself being this well filled out. She had smooth pale skin, a fit shapely body, and ample breasts.

"Here," the first voice said.

She stopped admiring herself for a moment and looked up. The first voice voice belonged to a man who stood at least six three ( she was using her own height to estimate that, she stood at six feet precisely), and was wearing what looked like steel armor, he also had a pear of white wings. As she looked around the room, if you could even call it a room, there were two other people each with their own pairs of white wings. One male who looked about five-nine,one female, who was nearly the same height as the man, and wearing armor similar to that of the first soldier, except the other male had armor that was more of a teal color. Arsenic took what the soldier handed her and found that it was a pair of brown shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt with holes for her wings in the back, and a long black trench coat with a hood which when she put It on, had completely hidden her wings. After getting dressed,(yes the others had remained in the room while she changed,)Arsenic looked around the room. It was basically a ten by fifteen foot white box. It was almost the exact opposite of her prison. Kill them, you could if you wanted to ya'know, their only angel's. Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it! Darkness flooded the corners of her vision every time the voice spoke. Arsenic thought that the voice had had enough of her in the prison, but apparently she thought wrong. She tried to speak but ended up in just opening and closing her mouth silently.

"It's alright, speech impairment makes sense considering you've been in that hellhole for over nine-hundred-trillion years," the man in the teal armor said. She wasn't really surprised by that information. She would just refer to him as Teal from now on, well when she can speak again that is. The female who kept looking at Arsenic as she was changing would be known to her as Subvertet. As for the serious one, he will be called Seki.

"Anyway, down to business. While you were in there God has disappeared, but before he did, he told us to release the Crimson Reaper and give her this," Teal reached into a satchel that had been somewhere behind him and pulled out a small thin red box. She reached into his hands and picked it up. Taking off the lid, she picked the object out of the box. It was a crimson mask with the design of a skull etched into it, and attached to it was a note which read,

-To the Crimson Reaper,

By the time you get this I will probably be gone and you will have hopefully been freed. The mask that I supplied you with will act as a miniature version of your, for a lack of better words, prison. It is important that you put it on as soon as you get it as it will absorb your excess power. You will however, be able to remove it without risk for one hour after every thirty hours you have worn it. It does have its own defensive and offensive properties as well. When you are wearing it with the coat that I provided for you, your incredible amounts of energy will be transferred to the coat, allowing practically any attack to be blocked and/or absorbed. But no matter what you do, don't-

Arsenic's reading was interrupted by a giant hole opening on one of the walls. She grabbed the mask and put it on. The amount of sight she had when it was on, was the same as when it was off, almost as if she wasn't wearing anything on her face at all. She returned her gaze to the hole in the wall, it was about four feet wide and seven feet tall almost touching the ceiling. As she continued to watch, tiny ripples appeared on the surface and soon a person emerged from the door. A person who was fully armed.

"You three are under arrest for attempting to release the Archangel known by the alias, Crimson Reaper, against the new God's orders." The soldier said spreading a pair of wing in an attempt to seem majestic and authoritive. The wall in which he came through put Saki directly in front of Arsenic, blocking his view of her. Teal was the one who spoke first,

"There is no 'new' God you idiot! Your 'new God' just stole the title, and is doing nothing about its responsibilities!"

Teal put his hand on the hilt of his sword with the intent to kill in his eyes. Things were getting interesting and she had only been outside for less than ten minutes. The soldier who emerged through the hole started talking again.

"Come on Dustin! I don't want to fight you damnit!" The soldier actually seemed to be concerned with Teal. This is gettin boring, can we please kill someone? Pleeeaasssee? No, this is unfamiliar territory, and besides I don't take orders from you. She felt the voice pull back into her mind, hopefully it won't bother her until they get out of this place. But that wasn't for certain. Teal(Dustin), drew his plain steel sword and with amazing speed, cut the soldiers kneecaps. He fell forward shouting curses, he tried to draw his sword but Teal just kicked it away in Arsenic's direction. She picked up the sword and instantly it changed from a sword identical to Teal's, to a longsword with a deep crimson blade connected to a polished silver cross guard, and a leather grip leading to a polished silver pommel in the shape of a cross. The others didn't seem to be surprised at all.

"Ok, let's get going before more come through," Teal said as he fell through another hole which had appeared in the floor.

Wait, I need to finish reading the note!

She pulled out the note just as Saki picked her up and threw her into the portal.

She found herself in a bright lush forest, the sun was shining through the tall trees creating little specs of bright light.


End file.
